Mikos and Mazokus
by Sora Saotome
Summary: Fushigi Yugi/ Slayers Crossover...what if Miaka didn't go to ancient China?!...Please R&R if it's not too much trouble...umm...enjoy^_^


A/N:This is my pitiful attempt at a crossover...PITIFUL!!! Feel free to flame it to H***...I was bored and in love...*^_^* I don't own Slayers or FY...so don't sue me...you wouldn't get much.Unlike a bunch of my other fics, this one is NOT SI...so at least you're free from that here...Okay, on with the fic...  
  
Mikos and Mazokus  
  
By Sora Saotome  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Miaka stood outside the national library in awe. Yui was walking inside, so she soon followed.  
  
She walked in the tall doors and looked around at the high shelves of books...books she would never *think* of reading... "I just have to return this book!"Yui called to her.  
  
"Okay!"she called back, scanning the area to her right. "Kya! They have juice machines here! What am I saying...they have them all over the place..." she walked into the alcove and reached into her pocket for change. She had her eye on a specific cold drink in the window.  
  
Reaching frantically for change, she dropped a 100 yen coin on the floor. "Whoops...I dropped it..."she leaned over to pick it up. Suddenly, a large red bird appeared as she stood and watched it. The glistening red feathers seemed to sparkle, and she quickly forgot where she was in their beauty. She followed the sparkles up the nearby stairs, unconsiously moving her feet. She followed it to a room marked "Authorized Personnel Only" but she had no choice but to enter. She walked in the doorway and stared at the shelves of books as one of them fell off, bringing another with it, accidentally. Control was given back to her, and she nearly stumbled with her returned power.  
  
She approached the books and picked up and looked at the one on top, ignoring the one below; which was written in Chinese characters. "I can't read that..." she said quietly, placing it back on the shelf. Her mother told her she needed a book to read, so might it as well try one that *fell* out in front of her? She looked at the cover, thick with dust, and tried to blow and wipe it off. A little came off, but all she could make out was something about a war. She grabbed the book, and looked for a barcode. Finding none, she simply took it, promising to return it. Behind her, a certain Chinese book was very frustrated, vowing to get Miaka when she came back.  
  
***  
  
"Where were you?" Yui asked angrily "I was looking all over for you!" Miaka sighed sheepishly. Knowing that Yui would just think she was halucinating, she kept the strange bird to herself. Yui had enough things to make fun of her with; she shifted the book in her pocket.  
  
"I was just browsing...Sorry,"Yui rolled her eyes, then smiled and grabbed Miaka by the hand. Yui pulled Miaka out of the library and down the street. They laughed and told jokes and Miaka had almost completely forgotten the bird and book by the time they reached her home late that afternoon. Miaka ate the rest of her ice cream cone as she waved to Yui.  
  
"See you tomorrow!" she called, taking off her shoes at the door. She ran inside, licking her fingers as the dusty book fell out of her pocket. She stopped and looked down at it. She brushed the dust out of her pocket before picking up the book, and heading to her room. Keisuke grabbed her by the back of the collar to stop her.  
  
"You made a deal with me," he said as she struggled. He calmly held her off the ground as she flailed madly.  
  
"Later..." she whispered, slightly choked by her collar. He dropped her and she ran into her room.  
  
"Do it before s-ix," he sang as she slammed the door. Kei and his stupid bets...she sighed and threw her fuku blazer and the book on the desk and looked in her closet for some casual clothes. She quickly pulled off the rest of the fuku and put on a cute teal skirt with red-orange flowers laid randomly around the hem and a loose blue blouse. She hung up her fuku, and jumped on the bed, ready to study before her favorite show came on.  
  
Once her books were arranged the way she liked them, she opened the first page of her Math textbook and heard a strange rumbling noise. She sighed, and ran to the kitchen to get some food. She quickly snatched a huge container full of leftover rice and a pair of chopsticks, and headed back to her room. The rice was gone by the time she got to her bed.  
  
She laid on the bed again, and opened another textbook, trying to memorize the Kanji on the page. She sighed after a few minutes and rubbed her head. Break time...  
  
She looked around her room for something to get her mind of study, and found...nothing. She sighed and picked up the dusty book. *Who knows, maybe it's interesting*. She opened the cover and found a map of an area completely unfamiliar to her. She stared, hoping to relate it to a modern day country, but there was nothing. She traced an inked circle that surrounded the center of the map with her finger. She reached over to her end table and turned on the radio, still tracing the circle. She hummed along with the S.E.S. song and closed her eyes, swaying slightly. Suddenly, a strange light lit the ink and she opened her eyes to the glowing sphere. It grew brighter and brighter until she had to shut them again. She felt like she was moving and staying stationary at the same time. It was almost painful now. She could hear someone calling; Keisuke? Oh well, it was too late... 


End file.
